Across the Dancefloor
by Shadow and Moonlight
Summary: When someone starts harrassing the Angel of the dancefloor, Harry has to do something. Upon discoering the identity of the Angel, Harry's world is turned upside down. Could this be the belonging he's been looking for? HP/DM Slash. EWE. Post Hogwarts fic


****Harry's POV****

Harry wasn't staring… He wasn't.  
He was admiring… From a distance.  
Nothing creepy about that, he was in a bar after all. Surely the main reason for being there was to check people out?

No matter the appropriate label of his actions, he couldn't take his eyes off the Angel on the dance floor.

His jeans were practically sprayed on, his grey shirt clung nicely to his slender frame and his blonde hair was loose around his face and slightly sweaty from all the dancing.

The Angel had been sandwiched between his two friends all night. At least, Harry hoped they were just his friends. So, for all his staring admiring, he still hadn't got a proper look at the Angel's face.

It had been 9 months since he and Ginny decided to part ways. The decision had been mutual; with Ginny always working away, Harry's rigorous Auror training and the shadow of the war hanging heavy on them both, they had come to the realisation that they were better off as friends.

During his Auror training, Harry had started to become more aware of his own sexuality. For the first time, he could live his life without the constant threat of Voldemort hanging over him. Ron and Hermione had, understandably, spent a lot more time one on one, which meant that Harry was forced to branch out. Before Neville had left them to become the Herbology professor, the two of them would often go out with Dean & Seamus. Which usually meant frequenting the many gay bars that London had to offer.

At first, Harry had been slightly uncomfortable. The Dursleys had hardly been progressive in any of their views, so anything that wasn't deemed 'normal' had been denounced as wrong.  
However, once Harry had had a few drinks with his friends and started dancing, he realised, like with all of the Dursleys views, they were completely wrong. Harry loved going to gay bars. They very quickly became his regular drinking venues, causing him to be a bit of a third wheel to Dean & Seamus. He'd checked out plenty of men in these bars, and since breaking up with Ginny, he'd dared to approach some of them. Most had just ended up in a snog or a bit of a grope and Harry was fine with that, but now he wanted to explore a bit further, and he felt that the Angel might be just the man.

Tonight however, Harry had come alone. He tossed the rest of his drink back and went to go to the loo. He'd learnt never to leave a drink unattended, no matter how friendly the bar seemed.

As he started to make his way across the room, he chanced another glance at the blonde. Harry's heart dropped a little when he saw that a man had started dancing with him. He supposed he couldn't blame the guy, his Gryffindor courage had completely deserted him. The blonde didn't seem to be interested however, and tried to gently move away from the man. The man, who Harry thought looked like he'd stepped out of a 1950's Italian mafia film, apparently didn't take no for an answer. He slid his arm back around the Blonde and started to grind against him. The blonde was now visibly struggling to escape the man's vice like grip. Harry was across the dance floor before he even realised he'd moved his feet.  
He tapped 'Mafia man' on the shoulder whilst saying "I don't think he's interested, maybe you should find someone else?"

Harry smiled, he didn't want to start a fight. 'Mafia man' clearly wasn't of the same mind however. He laughed in Harry's face.

"I'm pretty sure he'd tell me if he wasn't interested darlin', maybe you're just a sore loser?"

'Mafia man' then tried to pull the Angel even closer.

"Get off me you CREEP!"

The blonde was clawing at the man's arm now. Harry just raised his eyebrows and tilted his head towards the clearly distressed blonde. Expressing a calm facade he absolutely did not feel.

"Just let him go and carry on with the rest of your night."

"I don't think so, Princess. This little twink is coming with me."

The next second Harry had 'Mafia man''s other arm twisted behind his back, forcing him to let go of the blonde.

"Get out of here before I break your arm." He growled into the man's ear.

"You're going to regret this you little bastard." 'Mafia man' snarled.

Harry twisted his arm a little bit more, causing him to wince, before releasing him. 'Mafia man' shook himself off and stormed across the room.

Harry now felt a bit sheepish, had that been an overreaction? He started rubbing the back of his head as he turned to apologise to the Angel.

"Sorry, I…"

Finally getting a look at the Angel's face, his mouth dropped.

"Malfoy?"  
"POTTER!"

Harry's arm dropped. He didn't even know what to say. He'd been ogling Malfoy. Malfoy!

He hadn't seen or heard anything about the man since speaking in his defence at the trials.

"Well I don't even know why I'm surprised, never could help trying to be the hero could you Potter?"

Harry blanched for a minute and then barked a laugh. Malfoy was the same superior brat he'd always been.

"Grateful as always Malfoy." Harry rolled his eyes and turned to leave "Enjoy your evening."

"Wait." Harry turned back to Malfoy, one eyebrow raised in question.

"What are you doing in a gay bar Potter, and a muggle one at that?"

"I could ask you the same thing Malfoy. I'm sure Daddy wouldn't be too pleased for you to be associating with so many muggles."

"I'm not sure I've ever seen my farther pleased with anything. So I might as well enjoy myself."

"Are you here with anyone?" Harry asked, trying not to let slip that he'd been watching him for the best part of 20 minutes.

"I came here with Pansy and Blaise but they seemed to have disappeared. They would usually be on hand if something like that happened."

Draco scowled, clearly annoyed with his friends.

"Does this sort of thing happen a lot then?"

The question seemed to catch Draco off guard for a second before he donned his signature smirk.

"I can't help it that I'm irresistible Potter" He tossed his hair and gave Harry an exaggerated wink.

"Modest as ever. I guess some things never change."

"Indeed. I've always been irresistible. However, some things have changed. For instance, you no longer look as though a breeze could carry you off."

Draco eyed Harry slowly from head to toe. Harry wasn't quite sure whether to take that as an insult to a compliment so he just shrugged.

"Are you going to buy me a drink to say thanks then Malfoy?"

Draco's eyebrow raised as he considered Harry's request.

"Well. It is two-for-one on cocktails, I suppose I wouldn't be adverse to you having my extra drink."

Smiling, Harry just shook his head and gestured with his hand for Malfoy to lead the way.

****Draco POV****

What the fuck was happening? Pansy & Blaise had pissed off somewhere leaving him alone. Then the Al Pacino wannabe and his slimy hands wouldn't take no for an answer. And now this; drinks with Potter.

Potter, who for some reason was in a gay bar. A muggle gay bar. And looking like something out of one of Draco's wet dreams. It was taking all of his self control to not start drooling.

He was wearing a white t-shirt that seemed to barely contain his bulging, tanned muscles. His hair had grown out a bit and looked freshly shagged as always and he had new pair of square glasses that actually seemed to suit his face. A face that was covered in stubble. Draco was trying very hard to fight the urge to rub his face against it.

He must be drunk. This was Potter. Scar head. The Chosen One. School nemesis. He should've just told him to mind his own business and walked away. But he couldn't. He'd never in his life managed to walk away from Potter, so why would now be any different? Riling up Potter just scratched an itch he didn't know he had.

Draco was concentrating very hard on drinking his drink slowly and making sure not to stare at Potter. Just a quick glance every so often. The hair, the stubble, the arms (sweet merlin, the arms) and the eyes. Once he looked into those sparkling green orbs he knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

Did he just refer to Potter's eyes as sparkling? He really needed to stop drinking. This was ridiculous. It had been a few months since his break up, true, but surely he wasn't this desperate? If the night's earlier encounter was anything to go by, he could definitely have some meaningless drunk sex if he wanted to. Draco shuddered at the thought of Mafia man's slimy hands.

"So what are you doing with yourself these days Malfoy?"

"Other than getting mauled by creeps? Well. I'm…"

Draco cleared his throat. He was proud of his career but for some reason the thought of telling Potter made his feel vulnerable. Potter cocked his head to the side and waited.

"I'm a Healer, well a trainee, at St Mungos."

Draco looked away and took a large gulp of his drink. He waited for Harry to mock him but nothing came. He turned back to check the man hadn't just got up and left and found him looking speechless.

"Wow. That's… That's really brilliant Malfoy. Do you enjoy it?"

Now it was Draco's turn to be speechless. Did potter just compliment him? It occurred to Draco that Potter was waiting for an answer to his question.

"Yes I do actually. I do a lot of work with the potions lab which was always my passion."

Potter face broke into a huge grin that nearly took Draco's breathe away. He needed to deflect immediately. The combination of those eyes and that smile were doing strange things to his insides.

"How about you Potter? Still trying to be the hero?"

"Not really. I'm an Auror, but I just try and help the ministry with whatever they assign me. There's a lot more paperwork than McGonagall ever led me to believe."

At that moment, Harry's watch started to beep startling the both of them.

"Well, that's me."

Draco scowled, was he really just going to leave?

"What do you mean?"

"I've got a taxi waiting to take me home. Work in the morning."

"Why would you come out if you had work in the morning?"

"Well, I didn't have anything else to do…" Potter just shrugged. His watch beeped again.

"Damn i've got to go. Erm… Well. it was…Nice to catch up Malfoy."

Draco just raised an eyebrow. Nice? What sort of parallel universe was he living in?

"Hmm." Draco assented.

"Go get your beauty sleep Potter, you obviously need it."

Potter barked another laugh before shaking his head and leaving.

Draco let out a huge sigh before finishing his drink. His head was spinning, and for once it wasn't from the alcohol.  
He tried to assess what had just happened and get this thoughts in order.

Potter was in a gay bar. Alone. That clearly meant he was here to hook up, right? It's not like he could say his friends dragged him here.

However, it was also a muggle bar which could mean that he doesn't want the Wizarding World to know of his sexual preferences.

And last but by no means least; Potter was hot. Like fresh out of a magazine gorgeous. It wasn't fair.

The one thing that Draco was one hundred percent sure of was that he had to see Potter again.

What the fuck was happening?


End file.
